


Character Files

by EmoHeartThrob



Series: The Weapon X Files [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Rebellion X, Why can I not focus on one project, basically an encyclopedia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoHeartThrob/pseuds/EmoHeartThrob
Summary: Weapon X has files on all of its most important subjects.
Series: The Weapon X Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714042





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is specifically background for my Rebellion X fanfic. It makes more sense if you read that first.

Jean Grey:  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Level: A Powers: Jean Grey has some psychic residue left in her body. It appears she once had psychic powers, but lost most of them. However she is still resistant to psychic attacks, and can summon shields around her thoughts. It appears her main ability is some strange form of telekinesis. She can manipulate a psychic force into weapons and armor. She can make anything out of it as long as she has an understanding of how it works. They bite into whoever she hits with them. When provoked enough, and put through enough, she enters her Phionex state. It allows her to enhance all her abilities and makes her near impervious to harm. When in this form, she has flames licking off her, hurting anyone who attacks her.


	2. Logan

Name: Logan (Last Name Unknown)  
Gender: Male  
Age: Unknown. (Guess- between 34 and 50)  
Level: A  
Powers: Logan had the ability to extend bone claws from his hand, along with the strongest healing factor we’ve seen, and enhance physical strength and dexterity. We enhanced his bones to make his ability stronger. We eventually decided that using some of our vibranium would be a good test. As we experimented we found that by pumping liquid vibranium into his bones blood storage, allowed it to permeate his bones. His claws became solid metal, while the rest of his bones were greatly enhanced. We continued with our tests and began to experiment with his healing factor. It seemed he had a second power hidden in his DNA. By magnifying and enhancing it, we were able to test his powers further. Because of the liquid vibranium coursing through his blood, his simple hardening power allowed him to enter a state of total metal, where it covered his body. While in this form he is essentially indestructible. However he needs time to recharge afterward, and is especially vulnerable during that time.


	3. John Allerdyce

Name: John Allerdyce  
Gender: Male  
Age: 21  
Level: A  
Powers: John Allerdyce has the ability to control and generate fire or heat. He can control fire he sees within 30 ft., according to our tests, or heat in the air. He has the ability to change his body into fire or heat as well. However, if he leaves it as fire or heat for 30 minutes, he can never transform it back. If the fire is doused by water of 5 celcius, or the heat blown 125 yards from him, then he can not transform it back. When controlling a pre-created fire he can make it grow into a raging fire of up to 85 feet, if the conditions are right.


	4. Jay

Name: Jay (Last Name Unknown)  
Gender: Fluid  
Age: 16  
Level: Unknown  
Powers: Jay’s abilities are largely unknown to us. It seems that they have some level of psychic abilities, stemming from their one eye. They have telepathy, and some level of telekinetic abilities. Due to their power, they have rather eccentric tendencies, and are hard to test. We have little to no information on them, for now.


	5. Felicia Hardy

Name: Felicia Hardy  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Level: B  
Powers: Felicia Hardy has enhanced dexterity and strength. She has features like that of a cat, including cat ears and retractable claws. She also has power over luck. She can ‘curse’ people, and cause bad luck to befall them. It can work in two ways. One, if they have done something bad she can ‘Jinx’ them causing them to have something of equal proportions happen back to them. Otherwise she can ‘curse’ someone. If she curses someone, bad luck will befall them. Whether specific, or general is up to her. It seems that when she does this, it causes strain on her. She has a limit of 4 ‘curses’ a day, but her ‘jinxes’ are limitless.


End file.
